Gendo's Monster
by YamiPaladinofChaos
Summary: The sins of the father give birth to a monster in the son.


Disclaimer- Evangelion isn't mine...I'm too lazy to cite all the people besides Gainax that created it. Just know I'm not one of them.

Horror.

That was the feeling that anyone, even the most battle hardened and vicious person could feel as they stared at these two monsters.

The Fourteenth Angel... Zeruel, who decimated Unit 02 and took an N2 mine at point blank range. Who shattered the Geofront like it wasn't even there.

The Evangelion, Unit 01... a screaming, raging demon of vengeance. One who didn't care if it was hurt or maimed, a monster who cared only for the death of its enemies.

Abominations against the Almighty who struggled barely ten feet away.

Not even Gendo Ikari, Supreme Commander of NERV was excusable from the terror of the scene. The unshakable man's eyes went wide as the arm of Unit 01 slammed into the wall next to him, sending a tide of blood pouring over him.

But his horror came from a different source.

The horror he knew, was the horror of the one responsible for this madness. That it was he, who had created the monster that powered the Evangelion.

He had driven his own son to this moment.

Pride and sheer terror battled within him, and Gendo only wanted to scream.

The Commander knew what lay within his son... knew because that same monster lived within him. That darkness of the soul, what he had depended on, equivocally, to insure that he could stare down the committee, Seele, and even abandon his own flesh and blood. That horrible side of himself that he hid from Yui, that made him feared by the rest of his organization.

That monster, which had manifested within Shinji.

He had birthed this monster, nourished it on neglect and abandonment, and loosed it.

Others aided it... the spy, Kaji, who directed the Third Child back to his destiny... the strange care he showed for Rei and the Second...

These were scraps that fed the monster.

But he was the true mastermind of this horror.

Deep down, the Commander had always known his son would play a role in this war. That Yui would never accept anyone else, not truly, to pilot Unit 01. His abandonment of Shinji helped give rise to an unstoppable god of war, born in the inferno of hatred and rage that lurked within his son's soul.

This was what he knew was within Shinji all along... what would make him powerful, strong, capable of anything...

And just like him.

Terrible fury, raw, unyielding power... all of it, unleashed.

Not even caring for its lost limb, Unit 01- Shinji, renewed its assault, slamming Zeruel through several walls, straight into the launch pads with one hand.

This was some kind of monster... his monster... his son. What he had created... not the baby Yui handed him so long ago, but the demon of rage that slew Angels.

An instrument of Death.

That hatred buried deep... this was what made Shinji better than Rei or the Second Child, what made their combat training, years of working with Eva... worthless.

Finesse and skill were outmatched by the raw power of Hatred.

Unit 01 was launched upwards, grinding the Fourteenth into the wall with brutal force.

His monster... his creation...

What he had wrought.

There was a tinge of pride... that his son, for all his weaknesses and problems, was unstoppable on the battlefield.

But that pride paled to the horror. He had taken his own son, the child whom he had cradled in his arms, who was the product, the living proof of the love he and Yui shared...

And twisted him, corrupted him into a living, breathing demon. The father had sown the seeds of monstrosity, brutality, viciousness... and now, now the Angels were reaping that whirlwind, the fruit of his labors.

He cast away the fruit of his loins, creating a creature of hatred that would lurk within his son's soul. A monster that would be filled with rage and hatred... all for him.

It was not Seele, the Committee, the Japanese Government, or the Angels who struck fear in his heart, for none could match what lurked within him.

None but his own son.

At this moment, as he stood in a pool of what passed for blood in the Eva, Gendo Ikari realized that his son would hate him for all eternity, even more so when he realized what the Commander had done... and that if given the chance, one day Shinji would loose that monster on him.

And by God, he was afraid of that day.


End file.
